


Domestic Subtypes

by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsFoxfire



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsFoxfire/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsFoxfire
Summary: Some light refreshment inbetween updates on my Delphine-centric series.I'd like to make this a prompt fic for the extra challenge, so hit me up with anything you'd like written!Delphine & Cosima smut with a sprinkle of Felix.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Domestic Subtypes

**Author's Note:**

> Characters don't belong to me, you know the drill.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and leave prompts for additional/unrelated chapters in the comments :)

It was mid winter in Toronto and the air outside the house was heavy with cold that felt like it had been set into the streets like concrete. Trees planted sporadically on either side of the quiet road had all lost their leaves and any cars left undriven for more than half a day had collected a fine layer of frost on their bodywork and windows. The warmth provided by the heating system they had had installed in their newly purchased house over the last summer gave respite, and the need for thick socks and woolen clothing had abated somewhat since the previous winter when they had been living temporarily in the basement below The Rabbit Hole. Renovations were going well, and on these quiet evenings after Delphine had returned home from her position lecturing at the university and Cosima had put away her research for the day, they could relax into each other over home cooked dinner, a bottle of wine and a movie playing in the background while they talked over their plans for the future. 

Delphine had proposed to Cosima not long after they had been at Felix’s art show, stating that after everything they had been through and all that they had lost in the process, she did not want to waste a moment of their freedom together. They had been cuddled under a blanket in bed, sharing stories of how they grew up, when Delphine had taken Cosima by the face gently with both her hands and asked her to be her wife, nerves tingling and eyes shining with hope. Cosima had accepted immediately, all wide eyed, emotional, and happy. There had been tears of joy, of sadness, and a whole lot of kissing that quickly turned into a heavy, passionate session of love making. They hadn’t planned a wedding yet, although it had been over a year since, because they had spent their time travelling the world together curing all the Ledas they had listed from Rachel. It had taken a long time, and a lot more money than any of them had expected to complete such a task, and by the end of it they were exhausted and ready to settle down into a quiet new life. For a lot of their time abroad when they hadn’t been in hospitals or clinics, it had been a wonderful excuse to re connect after years of angst and anguish in beautiful settings surrounded by wonderful cultures that Cosima had never even considered seeing in her lifetime. To learn things about each other they hadn’t had a chance to before and to develop a deeper bond through trust and love without worry of either of them hiding ulterior motives. Nobody for thousands of miles in any direction knew who they were or what they had been through, and it had given them the space as a couple that they had been deeply needing. There had been some tough, hard hitting conversations from both sides, but after all was said and done, Cosima knew that Delphine was her soul mate and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the woman. 

Now that they had been back in Canada for four months, bought a house and begun to make it into a home for themselves, Cosima had begun to relax for the first time since Beth had entered her life all those years ago. It seemed crazy to her that it had been so long when it only felt like yesterday that she had come face to face with her genetic identicals and her life had been changed, irrevocably, forever. So many things were different now. So many people had come and gone, and they had all loved and lost so much in the fight for their freedom. It was still hard for Sarah to talk about Siobhan and Kira was navigating her teenage years dealing with the loss of her grandmother, her guardian, so whenever she could, Cosima made it round to their house on the other side of the city and hung out with them, reminded them that they were still loved and supported, added a little more of her grounding energy into Sarah’s flighty persona. She could tell that Sarah was struggling to be this new type of stable, to transfer all her energy from protection and violence into just being a regular mum with regular things to worry about, like how school was going for her daughter and what a weeks worth of food shopping should look like. It had been hard for all of them at the end, when they were finally free, to attempt some kind of normalcy after so many years of death, destruction and deceit. Alison had been a rock then, pretty much forcing the sestras to spend days together with their families until a new way of life was forged, new traditions set in stone. Delphine had been accepted into the group almost as if the past had never occurred, which Cosima was eternally grateful for. All the sestras believed on some level they knew the lengths Delphine had gone to to protect each and every one of them, but they would never see the darkness she had thrown herself into like Cosima did. The level of love you had to have to do the things Delphine had done, not only for Cosima but for Sarah, Alison, Helena, Felix and Kira, it was almost unfathomable. Sometimes, on a particularly hard day, Cosima could still see the torment flickering behind the beautiful doe eyes of her love as she fought not to relive the moments she had torn parts of herself away to protect the family that had hated her, mistrusted her, believed her to be a force of evil working against them. At times, Cosima had been the driving force of that belief in their group, so she worked hard everyday to show Delphine that she had been wrong, and that she loved her so damn much.  
On this particular evening, Delphine was in good spirits. Her job at the university as a professor teaching immunology to budding young scientists was a world away from where she had seen her career going even a few years prior, but she had taken to it like a duck to water. This new, softer demeanor she carried since escaping The Island had created a sense of stability in her, a maturity that could only be reached by taking on the world alone and losing everything you held dear. Understanding the true meaning of selflessness. 

Cosima particularly enjoyed meeting her fiancee for lunch on campus, like they had in the old days when they had been nothing more than human experiment and undercover monitor, only now she would confidently make her way to a particular lecture hall or laboratory and peek her head around the door to watch Delphine interact with her students. Maybe it was gratuitous, the sense of pride that swelled in her chest as the blonde doctor smiled encouragingly here or egged on a challenging opinion there, but mostly she just loved to see Delphine happy and in her element. Up to her elbows in science without a care in the world beyond her students. If she was really, really pushed on the subject, she would admit that no matter how many times she did this and no matter how long they had been together, or even if Delphine was having a bad day with her PTSD and wasn’t feeling particularly great, the way her face always lit up when she saw Cosima standing there, arms folded leaning against the door frame or thee wall across from her class… that was her reason. To be the cause of something good in Delphine’s world, however small or insignificant it seemed.

“So, how’s the marking going? All failing miserably because they can’t take their eyes off teach?” Cosima poked her tongue out playfully and kissed Delphine on the cheek as she passed her by the kitchen counter, the little huff and eye roll she received worth it. “Hey, hey, I wouldn’t blame ‘em. You’re, like, the hottest professor that ever was.” She bumped her lovers hip with her own and moved around her to continue dishing up the meal she had created, something along the lines of vegetarian lasagna and salad, only she’d forgotten to pick up the pasta from the store… and the lemon for the dressing… and her bechamel sauce was a piss poor attempt. Nothing like dating a French woman to really get your sauce-based anxiety skyrocketing. She snorted at the thought, and Delphine followed suit as she watched food being scooped without precision onto her plate.

“I think you have outdone yourself this evening, cherie. A pasta-less pasta dish,” the skin around her eyes crinkled in amusement as she stole a cherry tomato from Cosima’s plate and popped it in her mouth. “And non, no failing on my watch, the lowest grade in my class is B+ I’ll have you know.” She took her plate from the smaller woman and moved to sit at the large stained wood table that inhabited their kitchen. Cutlery and drinks had already been laid out in preparation for the meal. Cosima grinned like a child, following Delphine across the space to eat across from her.

“Well, yano. Nobody’s perfect. So I’m not Italian, sue me.” She shoved a large forkful of salad leaves into her mouth dramatically to finish her sentence.

“Hmm, I would have thought having some French in you would have improved your cooking.”

Cosima half choked on the lettuce she was chewing, “Oh my god.” A small splutter, followed by a cough. “Can you, like, not whip out your sex talk while I’m eating my shitty salad? French in you, Jesus, Dephine. You’ve had a whole load of Californian in you but I don’t see you walking around in Daisy Dukes.”

Delphine laughed sweetly, her eyes downcast as her body shook and her golden tresses wavered. She looked up at Cosima from beneath her eyelashes as she raised a forkful of lasagna to her mouth, blowing on the steaming, sauce covered vegetables as she did so. She waved her free hand dismissively as she reigned in her chuckling at the sight of Cosima pouting over the dinner she had served.

“I’m only joking, my love.” Cosima met her eyes, both sets of theirs crinkled and shining with amusement. Delphine switched her fork to her left hand so she could pick her phone up and unlock it with her thumb print. She scrolled and swiped for a few seconds as they sat in amicable silence, until she found what she was looking for.

“Charlotte sent me this today. I thought you might like to see,” She passed the device across the table and switched her cutlery back to her preferred hand. Cosima took the phone, chunky rings clacking against the hard case, and pushed her glasses back up her nose so she could look comfortably. The screen showed a series of text messages culminating in an attached photograph. She felt her face cracking into a huge smile as she read her way down the screen.

_Salut Delphine!_

_I wanted to say thank you for helping me with my French homework and let you know I got an A in my exam. You’re the best!_

_Can I come over this weekend and hang out with you and Cosima?_

_Also can Kira come too?_

_PWB._

The photo underneath was a selfie of Charlotte holding her graded French exam, looking extremely proud of herself. 

“Please Write Back? What is she, me when the internet was invented?” Cosima let out a laugh and then focused her energy back onto Delphine as she locked the phone and placed it back down on the table between them. “You know, I’m not sure how I feel about you being the cool one. I think I’m gonna have to crank up the science experiment shit.” Her expressive hands were in full throw now as she seemed to be searching the air for an idea. “Orrrrr… hey,” a twinkle formed behind her dark rimmed glasses as she lowered her voice, looked down over the frames and spoke through her pointy teeth. Her head cocked to the side conspiratorially as her dreads spilt over her shoulder, “maybe I can be her pot dealer?” 

Delphine snorted at the joke, shaking her head so much that a few stray curls fell into her face, forcing her to stop eating and swipe them away. “Cosima! She’s eleven! You will do no such thing-“

“Fun sponge.”

“Oui, well, sponge or not – it’s official, I’m the best,” She winked for good measure and then moved to continue. “I thought we could take the girls to the museum this weekend? I will pick Charlotte up from Art’s if you can get Kira and meet us there?”

Delphine pushed backwards in her chair and stood up to take her now empty plate to the sink across the kitchen. She stopped on her way past her girlfriend to drop a light peck and a _”thank you for dinner”_ on her cheek. Cosima speared the last piece of cucumber left on her plate and popped it in her mouth as she rose and followed Delphine. 

“That sounds like fun, I’ll call Sarah later and check they don’t have plans already.” She slid her plate into the hot water filled sink. “Sooooo, I totally cooked. What’s for dessert? Something French and, like, super sweet, I hope.” Cosima waggled her eyebrows as she closed in on her girlfriend and trapped her between the counter and her own, smaller body. Her fingertips found purchase on Delphine’s hips as she moved to kiss the underside of her jaw. Soft, slow pecks that meandered down her neck, between the open top buttons of her light blue shirt and into the lightly freckled cream skin of her chest. Delphine let out a sigh, her own hands moving to cup Cosima’s face and play with the hair at the base of her neck as she pulled her love towards her gently, but firmly.

“Hmmm. I don’t know if I am in a sweet mood, ma cherie. Doesn’t something a little more… indulgent… sound right?” Her lips ghosted their way across Cosima’s forehead as she encouraged her lover to raise her dark eyes to meet her own, light ones. She could tell her girlfriend’s fast mind was already in overdrive thinking about all the things Delphine could possibly be talking about.

“Yah. Whatever it is, I’m in.” Cosima sucked hard on the pulse in Delphine’s neck to get her point across.

The blonde woman bit back a soft moan as she chuckled. “That was fast. You don’t even know what I have in mind…” Her voice trailed off as Cosima captured her mouth for a long, slow, languid kiss. Their tongues pushing past lips to brush against each other in soft strokes, taking it in turns to lead or follow. 

“Mmm. Don’t care.”

“I-“  
“Take me to bed, Delphine.”

Cosima nipped at the taller woman’s bottom lip as she teased her, one thigh achingly close to her center and her wandering hands burying themselves in her golden curls to lightly scratch at her scalp. Delphine already looked half on her way to a hot mess. Her shirt buttons were open one too many to be deemed proper, her hair bunched up in the places where Cosima’s hands had been exploring, her face, neck and chest now had a rosy tint as she felt her entire body flush with arousal. She had been saving something, an idea, for a while now. Waiting for the right moment to ask Cosima if she would be willing to try it though at the same time knowing already that her fiancée would say yes without much consideration. Her relaxed enthusiasm towards anything sexual was still a wonder to Delphine.  
She surged forward and kissed Cosima a little too roughly for their current playfulness, but not enough to cause the smaller woman to react in anything other than a positive way. Taking her lover by the hand, she slid out from between the kitchen counter and the body pinning her there and pulled Cosima down the hallway. Cosima tugged her back and stopped her several times on the way to their bedroom at the end of the corridor, pushing her against the wall and shamelessly letting her hands do the talking while they made out, or pulling Delphine’s body towards her to trap her smaller frame so her hands could have their turn. Distracted and panting, on the third stop Cosima had her flush against the wall, her right palm rubbing hard against the fabric at the crotch of her jeans, the heat and friction it was generating driving her so wild she was beginning to forget her plans entirely. Small huffs and little moans were escaping her lips as she looked down into lust filled yet mischievous brown eyes. She knew that hers were shining dangerously with nothing other than _fuck me right here, right now._ Cosima didn’t need the hint. She had the hint already; she owned it. Her fingers were fiddling with the button at the top of the zipper of Delphine’s pants. She could see her chest heaving as she grabbed Cosima’s head on both sides and pulled her in for a searing kiss. A brief thought flashed through her mind at how incredible it was that they still physically reacted to each other like this after so long together, and then it was chased away by Cosima’s tongue plundering her mouth as her zipper came down and her hot fingers were centimeters away from where Delphine needed them most, grazing torturously below her navel. Her hips bucked towards her lover wantonly making Cosima grin into the next kiss. The brunette pulled her head back slightly, eyes focused, and opened her mouth to say something, then:

_Bang bang bang_

There was a sudden loud knock at the front door of their house, located only a few meters from where they were pressed up against the wall, panting. 

“Oi, open up lesbos. I’ve got two bottles of vodka and three tickets to Cirque du so Gay tonight. Don’t make me take Alison and Colin!” Felix’s sharp British accent carried through the hard wood of the door. Cosima sighed and rested her head against Delphine’s shoulder as she attempted to control her breathing. Her fingertips still fluttered at the hem of the underwear she had been about to push out of the way. Delphine let out a long, shaky breath as she moved her hands to replace Cosima’s and pull her zipper and button closed. Her eyelids dropped low as she swallowed hard on the disappointment of the interruption. Cosima whined, face still pressed into the soft fabric of the shirt her lover was wearing. She whispered so that their friend wouldn’t hear her speak.

“Don’t. He’ll go away.” 

Delphine smiled conspiratorially and let her hands drop from their task, pants still open to Cosima’s touch.

“I thought you wanted to see that show?” 

Cosima pouted slightly, but the feeling didn’t reach her eyes as she tilted her head to kiss Delphine’s neck and across her collarbone.

“Yeah, I did, but this is better. Mmmm.” Her sentence trailed off into unintelligible murmurs as she buried her face in the gap created by the open buttons of Delphine’s shirt. Her fingers restarted their work at the doctors underwear, dipping just below the hem and teasing.

_Bang, bang, bang._

Felix whined as he knocked again. “Come on, I know you’re in there. Stop shagging for two bloody seconds and think about me for a change! Queers in leotards! With Colin and Alison!” He sounded like he’d already been drinking for a while, which was not unusual on any given evening.

Cosima giggled into Delphine’s chest, her hand now taking up its earlier ministration grinding against her lovers core, except now the palm of her hand was hot and wet against curl covered skin and her fingers were dangerously close to slipping inside. Delphine had already forgotten the show and their friend standing drunk on the doorstep, only caring now about getting Cosima inside her, and fast. 

The distant sound of footsteps retreating and a dramatic “Fine!” put an end to Cosima’s hesitation. She thrust her wrist and hand down further into Delphine’s pants to create a better angle before scratching lightly at the inside of her hot thighs. 

“Mmm. You like that, huh?” She knew it, it was the reason she had done it in the first place. The moan of confirmation that escaped her lovers lips caused her to scratch harder before flattening her fingers and sliding them back up into the slick heat. 

“Cosima, please.” It was unusual for Delphine to beg so early in their love making, Cosima felt her eyes roll back into her head slightly as the desperate want and need emanated from her girlfriend. Considering they had already been interrupted once, she had forgone the teasing she usually enjoyed as part of the build up, and was more than happy to oblige. She circled Delphine’s entrance gently and pushed inside with just the tips of two fingers to see if her lover was ready for her. When she met with no resistance, and Delphine’s hips ground down almost immediately in an attempt to capture them further, she sank two fingers without hesitation into the silky, warm depths of the doctor’s center. She let out a shaky breath as Delphine groaned long and low in satisfaction, her body rolling a rhythm out for Cosima to match. The blonde was already tight, inner muscles contracting hard around the fingers sliding in and out of her, and when Cosima drew her thumb up so that every inwards motion created friction against her clit, Delphine quickly began to unravel. Her head had been thrown back against the wall leaving her neck exposed for an onslaught of Cosima’s tongue, her chest heaved as it fought for breath, her arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriend’s waist and lower back as she gripped at her to aid the thrusting of their bodies. She could feel herself brushing against the edges of her orgasm already, each second of delicious touch bringing her closer, and closer, until she was hovering just below the peak.

“Co-si-ma.” She panted hotly out into the space above her lovers head and then nudged her way down to prize the lips from her neck. She captured them with her own mouth, forcing their tongues into a messy, wet, kiss. Cosima’s eyes were locked open, her pupils blown wide making them look almost black. Beadlets of sweat were forming at the hairline of her forehead as her arm burned against the awkward angle between them, but she continued her rough pace knowing that the doctor was about to come, and hard.  
Right then, Delphine’s entire body became rigid as the orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Her eyes slammed shut as her mouth dropped open, her legs trembled involuntarily, and all the air pushed from her lungs as she rode the electricity coursing through her muscles. Cosima held her tight against the wall to stop her falling, fingers still buried inside her lover and thumb clamped hard onto her clit. The noises coming out of Delphine were like symphonies composed for her alone, she reveled in the moments she could bask in their glory and use them to spur on her own pleasure. Delphine buried her head in Cosima’s neck as the muscles in her shoulders began to relax, her shaky breath creating hot air pockets and condensation on her girlfriends skin. She chased it away with her tongue slowly as she allowed her body to come back down to earth. Cosima pressed soft, soothing kisses to her temple in response.

“You ok there?” 

Delphine giggled lightly, the sound muffled by Cosima’s clothing. 

“Mmm. Oui.” She took a deep breath to fill her needy lungs and raised her head to meet her lovers eyes with her own sparkling set. “I think we are overdressed, don’t you?” She reached down and gently pulled Cosima’s wrist so that her fingers were no longer filling her. She moaned softly at the loss, her eyes fluttering closed for a second as she bit her lower lip, but she continued with her movements to push off the wall and resume her journey down the hallway tugging Cosima behind her.

“Totally. And don’t think I’ve forgotten about dessert." Cosima paused as she searched for what she wanted to say. "That was pre dessert.” She laughed loud as she was unceremoniously twirled around and pushed onto the foot of the bed, Delphine standing between her legs as she undid the buttons of her own shirt. Making a show of it. Cosima felt the muscles between her legs clench as she watched. 

“Pre dessert, yes.” Delphine smiled coyly, as she shed her shirt and moved her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. “I think I can rustle something up to sate your appetite.”


End file.
